This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The documentation of various interventions for gastroschisis will provide insight into expected outcomes and possibly the most effective treatment for children with this disorder. SPECIFIC AIMS Specific Aim 1: To prospectively review the outcome of all children with gastroschisis at Texas Children's Hospital or Ben Taub General Hospital. Specific Aim 2: To evaluate outcomes in regards to total time in the hospital, time until feedings are tolerated, need for additionalsurgery, and development of complications such as necrotizing enterocolitis or central line infections.